


performa

by Joye0627



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Circus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joye0627/pseuds/Joye0627
Summary: It's just a weak magic.Solomon might just want to perform for you.
Relationships: Main Character & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	performa

"I've bothered you to come and help me sort it out today."  
"Perhaps I could cook some of the dishes I learned from simeon as a treat for you."  
You politely decline Solomon's kind offer and open a large box on the bottom shelf.  
"Is this a pillow?"  
"It's a gift from Belphgor, you know,Luke always hates to accept gifts from demons."  
"It's a pity there's no sunshine in the demon world, a bit of sunshine would make it fluffy and warm and smelly."  
"You're practically describing a piece of cake,but I have no plans to change my pillow for a while."  
"What about this?" You pull out the bottle in the centre of the pillow.  
Solomon picks up the bottle, "Maybe a matching freshener, try it?"  
"Make a magic pillow?" You fumble through the box and pull out an instruction sheet.  
But Solomon has already taken the bottle and sprayed it on the pillow.  
After a whirlwind, you realise you are at the entrance to a circus.  
The flying balloons and the colourful tent in the distance.  
"A magic pillow indeed." Solomon surveyed the surroundings, "Let's look inside, but of course we'd better keep our hands together in case we get separated."  
You walked hand in hand through the various vendor stalls, through the happy crowd and eventually to the front of the tent, where there were several clowns performing.  
One of the clowns on a unicycle approaches and hands Solomon a programme, "Audience is waiting for you, magician."  
Solomon quickly reads it then hands you the programme, "Looks like we'll be out of here as soon as the show is over."  
Someone leads him towards the backstage but stops you, citing that the audience is not allowed backstage.  
"Wait for me in the first row." Solomon waved at you.  
You sit in the front row reading the programme, but your mind keeps thinking about the costume Solomon will be wearing.  
Shortly afterwards there is some noise from the stage, which makes you think the show has started and look up.  
Solomon rides onto the stage in a dark purple costume.  
By the time you've snapped out of your admiration for his costume and realised that the first act on the bill isn't an animal show, Solomon has spotted you and is holding out his hand to you, "Grab me!"  
He takes a moment's pause to bring you to his horse and then gallops off towards the tent, the audience assumes this is part of the show and some start to applaud, but your gaze crosses his shoulder patch to see some people chasing after.  
"Why should I comply with the demands of the wizarding world, I robbed their horses and ran away after I realised all that."  
"I'd love to see your magic show." You adjust your posture to lean comfortably in Solomon's arms, "You probably realised you couldn't do magic and ran away."  
"When we get out of here, I'll perform only you."


End file.
